The present invention relates to model vehicles and more particularly to a model truck having a mechanism for selectively raising and lowering the front end of the vehicle in respect of the front wheels;; and the bed body may be selectively raised and lowered in respect of the rear wheels.
The prior art is replete with-model cars and other similar vehicle replicas having wheels which may be driven, typically by a D.C. electric motor, to propel the vehicle forward or backward. Such motion of a vehicle imparts great interest in the attending youth.
An object of the invention is to produce a model truck which can be selectively caused to raise or lower the front end of the chassis; or the bed body.
Another object of the invention is to produce a model truck wherein the front end of the chassis of the model truck may be selectively raised or lowered in respect of the ground engaging front wheels, or the bed body of the model truck may be selectively raised or lowered in respect to the chassis, by the actuation of a reversible direct current electric motor.
The above, as well and other objects of the invention, may be readily achieved by a model truck assembly including:
a chassis;
a bed body having at least one elongate camming surface;
a first set of ground engaging means;
a second set of ground engaging means;
at least one bed lifting arm having outer and inner ends, the outer end of the bed lifting arm adapted to contact the camming surface of the bed body;
a first pivotal mounting intermediate the outer and inner ends of the bed lifting arm for pivotally mounting the bed lifting arm to the chassis;
a reversible drive motor;
a cam member engaging the bed lifting arm between the inner end thereof and the first pivotal mounting means; and
a gear train for coupling the drive motor to the cam member.